Yer A Marshmallow Clary
by GrapeJuiice
Summary: The adventures of Marshmallow Clary. She, Malfoy, and Alec are peanut butter diving. In the later chapters, I poop out and make an actual plot line.
1. In the Beggining

~I do not own these characters~

On the Edge: A GrapeJuiice Filled Fanfiction

There I was, sitting on the glistening plastic rim of a giant peanut butter jar. The smooth surface of the silky cream had not yet been ruptured. Jace made sure it was not chunky: the way I like it. The ledge where I was sitting was probably only three feet across. It's pretty precarious unless you're a shadowhunter.

A silver flash followed by one of obsidian popped up on the other side of the rim: Malfoy and Alec no doubt. Yeah. It's pretty weird hanging out with a wizard in a world full of warlocks, but as we've all heard: all the stories are true. Gracious, that Slytherin boy is a looker. I was just about to dive into the peanut heaven when a hand caught my arm.

"You can't do that. You know you're just a marshmallow," the blue eyes that just apparated beside me were stricken.

"I know, but we have to live for the moment!" I pleaded.

"We've discussed this, Clary," chimed in a third voice.

"It doesn't matter! I don't know what I am anymore. I'm not a wizard; I'm not a shadowhunter. I'm just fluffed sugar."

"Are any of us really more than that?" Draco said. He's so misunderstood. Everyone thinks he's evil, but really he just has a crush on Ron Weasley.

"Well," I sniffed, "Magnus has sprinkles."

"We can't choose the gifts we have," he said. "We just have to utilize them."

"How am I talking if I'm a marshmallow?"

"It only rains on Tuesdays."

"Since when are you a meteorologist?!" a voice unknown to me screamed out of my throat.

"Where is this coming from, Clary?"

"My smores got burned earlier, and I don't know what I'm doing with my life!"

"Cannibal!"

"What is the point of this story?"

"Who knows?" he yelled , and I watched his blonde head disappear into the peanut butter.


	2. The Sprinkles

2

The training room was dark, and the scent of peanut butter was thick in the air, wafting off my gear and Draco's robes. Alec split to go see Magnus while we walked home from The Peanut Shack. We got lots of menacing glares from bypassing walruses, but everyone knows that's because sea creatures have an aversion to pureed spreads.

"You shouldn't be here…" I said to the floor.

Draco looked at me pleadingly, "Why? Because I'm a wizard?" the accusation in his voice was palpable. "A former death eater?! Well, I left that all behind to come here, and look how you turned out!"

"Don't you understand? I have dreams, too!" tears cut lines in the peanut butter on my flushed cheeks. "I wanted to swim with the whales!"

"That doesn't have to be impossible," he liked some peanut butter off my hand. "There's only one thing I need, and I will help you."

"What? What?!"

"Sprinkles, the rainbow kind.

A long, torturous silence followed before I said, "But Magnus is the only one who—"

"Don't you think I know that?! I can't very well go see him, can I? You know about my condition…"

"If you mean that you're a Hogwarts wizard, and that therefore Magnus must hate you, that isn't important."

"No. I mean that I have a…an obsession with baking."

"Why would Magnus care about that?"

"Well the Truffula Trees are only in bloom once a year, right?"

"No, but fine. I'll do it. I'll get you the sprinkles, but you have an oath to keep. I'll be amongst the whales if it's the last thing I do."

"It won't be."


	3. In the Lair of the Besparkled Warlock

Draco left shortly after, and darkness was plaguing the twilight sky. Pink clouds etched shapes in the melting sunlight. They looked like whales….

I might as well head off to Magnus's now. He prefers to meet by moonlight anyway, especially in undesirable matters. The dank smell of oncoming casserole filled the air. There'll probably be a storm tonight, green beans and cheese if I'm not mistaken.

I tapped lightly on the wooden door emblazoned with twinkling pink gems. Gingerly, I stepped in.

"Die potato!"

A shriek escaped my throat, "Alec! What was that for?" He was lounging on a plush sofa holding a Wii-mote in a gun holster. He certainly did look pleased with himself.

"We were expecting the pizza guy. But we always welcome marshmallows," he grinned.

"Where's Magnus? I need to talk to him."

"What about?"

"Well, um….."

"It's not that stupid wizard. Is it?! Gracious, Clary! Just because Jace is hunting leprechauns in Mexico doesn't mean he doesn't exist!"

"Just tell me where that sparkly brat is, and keep your nose out of my business!"

"Fine," Alec said icily. "He's in the bath." After a short pause he added, "But you can go in there. It's not a typical….um..." He trailed off.

Reluctantly I cracked the bathroom door, "Sweetums? Is that you?"

"No, it's, uh, Clary"

"Well, by all means come in, come in! You're letting the heat out!"

The scent hit me before the image did. The strong fragrance of enhanced roses mixed with other flowers and sugary oils choked the freshness from the air. And there were the familiar green cat eyes glimmering out of a body bedecked in rose petals and pearls. Drops of silvery light danced on and around his eyes. He appeared to have no clothes on his shoulders or upper chest, but the rest of his body was submerged in a bathtub brimming with… marshmallow peeps. Bunnies and chicks in yellow, blue, pink and purple were piled in a porcelain claw-foot bathtub, while some others were animated, even wearing traditional maid outfits, serving Magnus grapes, chocolate, wine, and what appeared to be the tears of narwhals (makes quite an elixir, I hear).

Around the tub and on the floor heavily scented candles spilled reddish light onto the walls. The shiny tiles were also littered with rose petals and unmoving peeps. Magnus grabbed a particularly succulent-looking chick and popped it into his mouth.

He abruptly coughed, "Sorry. Too soon, is it?"

"Well wrapping my head around how I'm a marshmallow is weird, but thinking about cannibalism on an Easter-snac -treat level is beyond me."

"Hmm. Well, is there a reason you interrupt my ritual?"

"Ritual? Well—ah, never mind. I—I need some sprinkles," I said as firmly as I could.

"What, you want me to go back to Pride Rock? Maybe return Zues's lightning bold while I'm at it, hmm?" he said accusingly.

"No. I," my voice faltered, "I didn't know it would matter that much."

"Well I suppose you want the rainbow kind, too."

"Well, yeah," the awkwardness in the air was as thick as the impenetrable stench. "Look, I need them to exchange for my—for help. Yeah."

"I guess I could spare a few, but," his stare was maniacal, "there is one thing I require." He replied to my blank stare with, "Matilda is my toaster. Take her with you. And may the whales be ever in your favor."

"How did you—?"

"Ap bab! No more questions! Be gone with you! Alec will lead you to the colored drops of treasure! Treat them as you would treat angel blood or a well made cheese sandwich. And may Matilda bestow upon you the greatest gift of all."


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked back home the small beads of sugar shook against my leg with every step. Each sound was a stab, a reminder of what I was about to do. Everyone in their right mind knows that rainbow sprinkles enhance dark magical properties. Thinking of this fact made fear swell in my chest like a balloon. I trust Draco, though. Why would he want them? What use could he possibly have? My only hope is that the "help" he's promised me involves him staying at my side; that way, I can keep an eye on him.

Dawn was breaking when I climbed in between my sheets. Sleep clouded my thoughts and was just about to pull me down when a sharp crack sounded, and the sensation shattered. My eyes flew open to the sight of a dark figure crouched in my window sill. A dark sheet of hair flew out behind her with a gust of cold air.

"Izzy?"

"Um….kinda. Look, just come with me, and I'll explain later."

"What do you mean, 'kinda?' What's with the accent?"

"Have you been eating shoes?"

"Leave me alone!"

"He didn't tell me she was a marshmallow!" said a deeper voice.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who is there? Obviously I don't know you, or you wouldn't be so surprised by this… problem I have."

"That's not important right now! Now, look, um, we're related to Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. I assume you know them. I'm Cecily and this is Will.


	5. a smut filled intermission

5

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you want me to come with you but the peanut butter fairies aren't gonna be pleased," I managed to choke out.

"Well it only rains on Tuesday, right?" this mysterious Will chuckled.

"Go see Magnus! He has the marshmallows you're looking for!" I sprang out of the sheets, shoved the girl who looks eerily like Isabelle out the window, and raced down the stairs.

Draco was standing there, his silver-golden locks glistening like pixie nectar in the morning rays. A crisp scent of potato salad drifted from his ripe neck.

"Um… bathing in mayonnaise recently?" I stammered nervously.

"No, but about earlier—anyway I'm sorry. I appreciate you going to Magnus about the sprinkles but there are more important matters at hand," He pulled out a shimmering spatula.

"This isn't about your baking addiction is it?"

"Only if the oven is you," he said, his voice rolling with desire. He stepped forward closing the space between us, and gently caressing my cheek with the utensil.

I shuddered. "I—I'm sorry too, but with Jace in Mexico I'm not sure…" I trailed off.

"Being sure is for people who aren't marshmallows. I'd eat that marshmallow, Clary. I'd eat that marshmallow so hard."

Before he could say anything else I pressed my lips hard on his. Let me just tell you they were more glorious than even the plumpest anteater. Like rubbing my own against peanut butter that had softened in the sun just a bit too long. "I'm not sure—," he groaned, but I was pulling the green tie from 'round his neck like it was a snake as I bit his neck with my own fangs.

"Being unsure is for the people who _are _marshmallows." I looked at him seductively through my placenta colored lashes.

"If my udders were supplied with milk, if you know what I mean," he garbled and pulled me up to him. I shucked the shirt from him like the husk of a juicy ear of corn. I reached into my back pocked and pulled out my hand, slick with nutella. I ran my tongue along his collar bone and smeared the chocolate across his chest.

He, who was grinding his hips hard on mine, ripped away, looking disgusted in the vilest way. He fell back on the floor and scrambled away hastily, "Wha—you're cheating?! With other spreads?"

"I—I just had it on hand! It wasn't," he cut me off.

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, what was she thinking?" A lazy voice lulled from the doorway. Only I could hear that it was spiked with rage.

The golden halo cast by the morning sun was unmistakable, "Jace…"

"Oh snap," said Alec, from behind him.


End file.
